1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air conditioners, and more particularly, to an air conditioner which provides well-being indices with reference to a room temperature and/or room humidity for management of health of a user and room environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Well-being is a word which emphasis on a ‘quality of life’ in a sense of living a healthy life.
Recently, there are increasing numbers of people who take a balanced life as an index of happiness of life in which mental and physical health is maintained, rather than a life only running forward for getting materialistic value or fame.
Such a well-being culture is known as a style of life taken place as people accept naturalism, new age culture, and the like against a highly developed civilization following improvement of a living standard.
While interest on health of individual is emphasized the most than any other times, for effective management of personal health and room environment, it is required to provide information required for activity and life of a person in the room.
Of the information, a food poisoning index, a discomfort index, a putrefaction index, and so on is required, which is sensitive to a temperature, and humidity.
At first, the food positioning index will be reviewed.
In general, the food poisoning is an acute or chronic health hazard taking place as a person takes food containing naturally occurring poison or harmful substance (microbes or toxic substance causing the food poisoning).
The fool poisoning index is a ratio of a time period the food poison occurs at a specific temperature to a time period the food poison occurs at an optimum temperature.
The discomfort index is a numeral for expressing a level of discomfort of a person feels according to weather by combining a temperature and humidity. That is, the discomfort index is a numeral expressing a degree of sense of a temperature and humidity, also called as a temperature humidity index.
The discomfort index is the higher as the temperature and humidity is the higher, and, if the temperature is the same, the discomfort index is the higher as the humidity is the higher.
The putrefaction index is a numeral for expressing a level of putrefaction by combining the temperature and the humidity.
Because the putrefaction of substance is dependent on a very complicate chemical and biological process, though it is difficult to find out the real truth of the putrefaction of substance only with weather merely, of the factors that give influence to the putrefaction, the influence of the temperature and humidity is the greatest.
That is, a rate of the putrefaction is dependent on the temperature and humidity, and by expressing which with a numeral, the putrefaction index can be expressed.
However, the present home appliances used domestically only perform specified functions, but unable to provide the food poisoning index, the discomfort index, and the putrefaction index, failing to satisfy a code of healthy life the user desires.
Accordingly, an immediate development of a device for calculating well-being indices, such as the food poisoning index, the discomfort index, and the putrefaction index, and visibly providing the indices to the user.